I need you now
by Watashiwakeikodesu
Summary: I sat in the middle of my hotel room. I took out all of our pictures from all things we did back when we are still in the shrunken state. Every pictures define the memories I had with Hakase, the kids and with you... I took another shot of whiskey. As I look at the gates through the window here in my study. A/N: My first Detective Conan fanfiction


A/N: My first Detective Conan fanfic. hope you enjoy. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors hahaha... it is written a little after 1 am.

Inspired by the song entitled Need You Now by Lady Antibellum

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Need You Now belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

I sat in the middle of my hotel room. I took out all of our pictures from all things we did back when we are still in the shrunken state.

Every pictures define the memories I had with Hakase, the kids and with you.

From the camping trips we had. The soccer games we'd watch. The festivals we've been through, some were even taken from the crime scenes we encountered.

Every pictures has a story and every story involved you. You became a huge element in my life without you, I would probably won't be given a second chance to live my life.

All of these photos were scattered on the floor as I looked at them one by one. I miss all of these moments, all of these people and most of all I miss you.

I continue to ransack all of our old pictures when I stumbled in one particular picture.

It is a candid photo of the two of us back on the camping trip where stumbled upon the 4 college students.

I remember this moment when everyone else were eating barbecue. We sat together at the other end talking about friendship. I remember you even told me about Mouri-san's friendship with Suzuki-san.

We are so engrossed in our conversation to even notice Ayumi taking this picture. We look so peaceful as if no one is going to harm us.

How I wish we could be like that everyday. Living in peace, having a normal lives and growing together but, all of it were temporary.

Your life was in a massive hold because of me. Your career, your social life, your relationship with... Mouri-san.

You became involved with the most dangerous organization ever existed because of the drug I created. And you became involved with a murderer like me.

Instead of venting your anger at me, you showed me your kindness and compassion. I was thinking of dying but you are there, always there, to save me.

You gave me a reason to live. You gave me all the things I'd lost, family, friends.

You introduced hope to me, that even though I had done a lot of terrible things, I still deserve to live.

You taught me how to value my life and the people around me.

Even though I'm pushing you away, you still trying your best to reach out for me.

I should not involved you further but each time you do something for me, I can't helped but to open up to you, little by little.

Until I realized I am so deeply involved with you, that I started to fall for you.

I know I should not have these feelings so as soon as the organization collapse and I finish the final stages of the antidote.

I work on it day and night to restore your life and be with your beloved, Mouri-san.

Not long after, I finished the anti-Apotoxin. You took it as I did and we turned to our old self.

As the antidote is finish, so is my existence here.

I told Hakase about me wanting to study zoology in my mother's home country. To find out more about her.

In reality, I just to know who I really am, what am I here for and also, to get away from Japan so I could have time to heal my heart.

After I finalized the documents, I headed to your favorite detective's city, London.

I was not given a chance to tell you personally that I'm going to leave for you seem occupied. You did not even have time to pay a visit at Hakase's. You seem busy to make up some lost time with your beloved.

Until the day of my departure, I didn't had a chance to see you for the last time.

I spent 3 and half years in London. Every single day I missed your whole being and every single day I'm wondering if I ever crossed your mind, even just for a one moment.

Until to this very night, I'm wondering did you ever think of me, did I ever pop inside your brilliant mind.

Because, if you are going to ask me the answer is yes, you crossed my mind all the time.

I can't take it so, I reach for my phone and dial your number.

After all these years, I haven't forgot your number. It is engraved in my mind like, how the people from the oldest civilization engraved their writings on the wall.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table. It's already a quarter after one, for all I know you must be deep in your slumber for, normally everyone would be asleep at this time.

But, I'm hoping that you would answer.

* * *

I took another shot of whiskey. As I look at the gates through the window here in my study.

Whenever I'm here in this study or any place in this house where I could gaze upon the gates, I found myself wondering on how are you doing right at this moment?

When will you come back? Or will you ever come back?

Each time I think of that, I can't helped but to wish that you'd come sweeping your way into my life like you did before.

I'm anxious to see you, to hold you.

And if You ever come back then I'll never let you go.

But I must be too late, you might not want to go back here. You must've found a life there.

You must hate me for abandoning you after we return to our original bodies to the point where you cannot even bear saying goodbye to me in person.

It's reasonable for, I spend all of my free time with Ran. Making up for all those times she waited for me, Shinichi.

I'm such a jerk for leaving you behind when I promised that I will always be within your reach when you need me. When I told you that I will be the best friend you never had.

When Hakase told me that you left to study in Oxford, My initial thought is to to go after you and bring you back here.

However, when Hakase told me on how you want to study Zoology for a change. I know that I should just let you be for he told me that even you don't want us to know, you want to start a life without APTX 4869 defining you.

So I let you be.

After almost 4 years, you never contact me except for a occasional, cards and letters wishing me either a happy birthday or a happy Christmas and New Year that's it.

We never had a proper conversation like we used to. You never called or sent an e-mail telling me how you are doing. As if you closed all your doors at me.

In times like this I've been wondering if I ever crossed your mind? Even just once? Because I've been thinking about you all the time.

It's a quarter after one, I had quite a number of whiskey and I'm thinking all about you. I missed you. I need you without you life is pathetic.

* * *

Back in London I always said to myself I wouldn't call you ever but here I am now, holding on my phone, waiting for your answer.

How pathetic of me thinking that I can go live without you. 3 years and 6 months without you is nothing but missing you everyday. Not giving you a call or a mail that tells you everything I want to talk about with you. It takes a whole self-control. It's tiring indeed a pure torture.

Though, I haven't manage to cut you off completely out of my life. For if I did, I will definitely gone crazy. Still manage to give cards on your birthday and on holidays.

After three whole years and 6 months, I decided to return here, in Japan to face you after leaving without telling you, personally.

For not feeling your presence drives me nuts. Not being able to see you slowly kills every fiber of my being.

So here I am now in my room in Tokyo, gathering all my courage before seeing all of you. Before I continue my life here where I could see you with Mouri-san living a happy life full of love and caring.

I know I sound like a martyr but, I've rather been hurt by seeing you with her than nothing.

* * *

I can't take this anymore! I grab my phone and dialed the number Hakase gave me.

Your number. The one you are using in London.

I really need you here with me. I can't go on without you.

I love you so much that it kills me not having you here with me.

* * *

But as I called there is only an answering machine telling me that number is unavailable.

Shiho what on earth did you do to me?

A little later, I heard my phone ring.

* * *

My first call disconnected. As a normal person would do at this time, he must be sleeping.

But it seems my brain cannot process that fact and I still make an another call.

This time it went through.

* * *

It is an unfamiliar number.

Could it be Shiho?

'Stupid why would she call you? You're hopeless'

"H-hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"K-Kudo Shinichi?" I recognized this voice, it can't be-!

Shiho!

"Shiho is that you?"

"Yes it's me. H-how are you?" Her voice is quivering.

"Honestly, I'm not fine without you here with me"

* * *

"Honestly, I'm not fine without you here with me" I gasped.

"W-what do you mean?" I said not believing on what I just heard.

"Shiho, without you here my life is worthless. I need you now. I think can't live another day without you here. I really missed you."

Am I hearing all this right?

I don't know what to say but being a pessimistic I am, "Baka ne Shinichi, you have Mouri-san. You can live to the fullest with her around."

"No! I can never be happy without you here, not even with Ran. All I need is you. I love you so much, Shiho. Please come back."

He returned my feelings? I guess we're both fools huh, Shinichi?

I sigh in relief

A small smile plastered on my face. I came out from my place behind the light post. "Shinichi you're in your study, aren't you?"

* * *

"Shinichi you're in your study, aren't you?"

What is this woman saying? I just told her how I feel and now she's asking me, confirming if I am in my study?

My head is swirling from the sudden shift of our conversation and from all the whiskey I drank a while ago.

"H-how did you know?" I asked really confused for my head is not really functioning well.

"Bake ne, look at your window." I did what she said.

What I saw outside really surprised me, it is Shiho for real! Standing in front of my house in the middle of autumn!

"Hisahiburi, meitantei-san."

* * *

"Hisashiburi, meitantei-san." I said as I looked at him from the gates of Kudo mansion.

In just a flash he's here in front of me.

* * *

The first thing Shinichi did was to pulled her into his arms. "Okaeri Shiho" he whispered to her.

Shiho wrapped her arms around Shinichi as well. "Tadaima Shin."

He pulled away slightly still his arms around her.

"I missed you so much Shiho." He said pressing their foreheads together.

"I missed you too, Shinichi." She replied slowly closing the distance between them until their lips touched into a sweet kiss that convey all of their feelings.

After a few seconds they pulled away.

"I love you, Shiho. Please don't go. Stay here with me, with Hakase." He told her.

"I won't Shinichi. Life without you is like not living at all. I love you too, Shin. Always and forever." She said. They kissed each other once more before going inside the house.

Waiting for tomorrow comes to start a life together. 


End file.
